ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline is a compendium of critical events that made up our present world on Earth in . In the Beginning 275 MYABrian Onley's The Book of Man: Enigma Three to 125 MYA,Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) The Tiamatians seed into and promote evolutionary changes to fulfill making a perfect reptilian species in our current dimensional reality. They ensure its survival even through the upcoming war of 65 MYA.Brian Onley's The Book of Man: Enigma Three proposes that the Cekahrr were the ones hybridizing various dinosaur, such as the ancestral lines of . Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) collaborates with a hybridization of dinosaurs. However, Lacerta attributes hybridization to the obscure reptoid race (Compare Tiamatians) that Onley agrees existed, and referred to them as "mysterious benefactors" in The Book of Man: Enigma Two. Lacerta also states that the Saurians evolved from , and makes comparative notes about the Iguanodon's features. Time line * 65,000,000 MYA, Procyon (Marduk) battles Tiamatians (Tiamat), reptoids from Lokas or Talas. The space war scars Mars at as well as the Earth with the blast. The Yucatán devastation sends the Earth into a Pole shift. The combination of Yucatán radiation and drastic continental shifting results in the . (See Solar System Wars) Through the devastation, the Iguanadon project is preserved and and is allowed to survive during the following Pole shift. * 45,500,000 MYA, Sedimentological evidence for the formation of an East Antarctic ice sheet in Eocene/Oligocene time Palaeogeography, palaeoclimatology, & palaeoecology ISSN 0031-0182, 1992, vol. 93, no1-2, pp. 85–112 (3 p.) The Pole shift from 20 MYA prior, had changed Antarctica's equilateral position so that it now rests at the South Pole, in which it begins to deep freeze. * 45,000,000 MYA, The had a profound effect on the evolution of life on Earth. The elimination of dominant Cretaceous groups allowed other organisms to take their place, spurring a remarkable series of adaptive radiations in the Paleogene.Alroy J (1999). "The fossil record of North American Mammals: evidence for a Palaeocene evolutionary radiation". Systematic Biology. 48 (1): 107–118. PMID 12078635. doi:10.1080/106351599260472 As the Earth settled into its new position from the drastic Pole shift, the emergence of sauria blooded reptilians from the project begin to evolve into fairly intelligent, but primitive congregations able to build and make use of flint tools (See ).Thousand of hand-made artifacts and objects were found in California mines of solid rock that dates to the (50 million years ago). This period is said to be before the time of the first apes and monkeys (Forbidden Archeology (May 5, 2017), the address). The flourishing of , said to be the ancient line of , is not for another 10,000,000 MY later. * 18,000,000 MYA, humanoid "egg-born" beings evolved on Mu. described them as being two sexes in one, breeding through . They stood as high as sixty feet tall and were known as the "Lemurians". Blavatsky states that the Lemurians had the ability to interbreed with other species as well, in particular, the ,The Lemurians may have interbred with a descendant of the pterodactyls, as many of these types had died off during the KT extinction. meaning "flying reptile". Blavatsky attributed the "egg-born" Lemurians to human origins,Book of Dzyan, Introduction, p. 65 however, they may be more representative of the reptilian species, namely Saurians. Blavatsky was not far off to believe these to be of human origin, as the human genome may actually share much genetic coding with that of the reptilians (Saurians), as we may all come from the same genetic pool (See Directed panspermiaReddit, Science AMA Series, Makukov). Epic of Drakon * 12,531,102 MYA, (Satya Yuga) * 11,235,102 MYA, (Treta Yuga) * 10,371,102 MYA, (Dvapara Yuga) The Reptilians flourish as a ritualistic, telepathic and technologically advanced civilization. They develop a space program to colonize seven celestial planets and moons in the Solar System. Brian Onley's The Book of Man identifies the Cekahrr, as the ancient reptilian race who established the Drakonian Empire. Onley points out in an interview that the current Drakonian Empire is not strictly reptilian, but is now comprised of many other species.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pWXk6E-fdE Nature of Reality Radio, Interview with Brian Onley] The Lacerta Files (files that concern the culture of reptilians) do NOT mention the term "Draconian". Either it's another Human naming convention or it was intentionally left out of the public released version of the transcription. * 9,939,102 MYA (Kali Yuga) Epic of Venus * 8,211,102 MYA (Satya Yuga) * DTB MYA (Kali Yuga), Venus suffers a cataclysm and it is suspected that of the two colonies lost to the Reptilians, one was their Venus colony (Further research required). On Earth, the Reptilians burrow underground, establishing subterranean domes. They are either driven down, or volunteer to go down in preparation for the arrival of the Anunnaki. Their remaining colonies on the other planets are also driven underground as subterranean bases. Epic of Anunnaki * 3,891,102 MYA (Satya Yuga) The "Golden age" ;Age of Treta Yuga Treta means 'a collection of three things' in . The Dharma bull, which symbolises morality, stood on three legs during this period. There were three Avatars of Vishnu that were seen, the fifth, sixth and seventh incarnations.as Vamana, Parashurama and Rama respectively. The spans 1,296,000 years. * 2,163,102 MYA, the age of Treta Yuga begins. * 1,500,000 MYA, the Anunnaki (or Illojim), from the star system Aldebaran, make preparations to inhabit the Earth and to make "man" in their image. Their initial and brief visit to Earth was to alter the genetic makeup of , which resulted in the divergence of two main variants of early man: (1) and (2) . * 1,068,000 MYA,[https://www.nature.com/news/oldest-ancient-human-dna-details-dawn-of-neanderthals-1.19557 Nature, Oldest ancient-human DNA details dawn of Neanderthals] dates the emergence of Neanderthal to 900,000 MYA which is a very close match to the Lacerta's 1.5 MYA ("1,5") interpretation of Anunnaki arrival, minus 12 cycles of 36,000 year Nibiru orbit principle (see Sitchin footnote below). (3) diverge from Homo erectusSee: on Wikipedia and the Transcriptions of Lacerta both agree that the Anunnaki "genetically modified" mankind. By applying Sitchin's 36,000 year Nibiru orbit theory, it could stand to reason that the Anunaki made 36,000 year visits to Earth (from 1.5 MYA) to stimulate three main splits of early man, within a year time block (12 cycles): (1) , (2) , and (3) , and to further conduct genetic sub-splits from these main groups (as seen with various sub species of early man). Lacerta asserts that mankind did not follow the natural course of evolution, as it takes millions of years to achieve civilization. The empirical evidence of dated human bones deriving from these three main categories, cohabiting at divergence within the same period, attests to intervention. This intervention theory is further reinforced by the non-consensus and the many conflicts among mainstream scientists as to which species diverged from who. (Read , , and at Wikipedia). It would seem that the intent of the Anunnaki was to achieve the production of the variety of man, or woman, that was "good in their eyes" (Comp Genesis 1:31). (this third main variety of early man cohabiting, seemingly fulfills the Hindu prophecy of the Dharma bull standing on three legs before the next age). ;Age of Dvapara Yuga In Hindu mythology, the Dharma bull stands on two legs during this period (seemingly representing the appearance and relationship between "gods" and mankind). lasts 864,000 years. * 867,102 BCE, The Age of Dvapara Yuga begins. points to 850,000 years ago as being a significant time piece for the "Aryan race" ( Mysterious Celtic Mummies of the Gobi, 2013 by Philip Coppens). But more distinctly, the race of human influenced by the Anunnaki.}} * 450,000 BCE, the Anunnaki return to Earth to establish a settlement.The Transcriptions of Lacerta was translated into English from Swedish. The transcription reads " 1,5 million years ago", which could be translated three ways and all give a correct triple answer: (1) as "1/2 million" or "half million" MYA, which agrees with 's dating of the Anunnaki colonizing Earth, or (2) as 1/5 million (.2 x 450,000 BCE = 90,000 BCE). 90,000 BCE could be the climactic point at which modern mankind was fit in the eyes of the Anunnaki to conjugate with, where the human female was exquisitely beautiful (Books of Enoch). (3) If the transcript was meant to read 1.5 million, it could explain the genetic separation of into two distinct groups of early man: (1) and (2) (a mystery and somewhat controversial to mainstream researchers as to why these two genetically diverse groups of early man cohabited with each other and don't stem one from the other). * 430,000 BCE, the Anunnaki genetically modify the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999), See also: Lacerta in order to increase the diverse-ability of functions of ancestral mankind. This interventionIntervention of the genome by the Anunnaki, seems to be evident by the disappearance of who remained stable in Africa for about 500,000 years before disappearing from the fossil record after 1.4 million years ago; no identifiable cause has been attributed to their disappearance. The much-later evidence of the similar ''H. heidelbergensis in the same region may indicate a hole in the record. (See on ''Wikipedia). began with inducing a larger cranium, in order to increase the size of brain matter.The enlarging of the cranial was induced as early as H. erectus, where fossils show a cranial capacity greater than that of , the earliest fossils show a cranial capacity of 850 cm³, while later Javan specimens measure up to 1100 cm³ (Swisher, Carl Celso III; Curtis, Garniss H. and Lewin, Roger (2002) Java Man, Abacus, ISBN 0-349-11473-0.). * 243,548 BCE, the Anunnaki setup an official colony on Earth and perfect the Human genome into "first generation" early modern manStudies of molecular biology give evidence that the approximate time of divergence from the common ancestor of all modern human populations was 200,000 years ago (nsf.gov National Science Foundation (NSF) News). the first Sumerian kings are installed. Sumerian King List * 178,748 BCE, the first Sumerian city (Eridu) falls.See also: * 170,000 BCE, early man wears clothes.There is consensus that clothing was used as early as 170,000 years ago as evident by the appearance of the body louse, that specifically lives in clothing (170,000-year-old origins of clothes are revealed... thanks to body lice (2011)). * 120,000 BCE, Humans and begin cannibalizing.Grisly evidence of Neanderthal cannibalism uncovered in a Belgian cave * 90,000 BCE, the Anunnaki conjugate with human females. * 75,000 BCE, "fifth generation"(Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary), Propagation) humans build . * 70,748 BCE, the second Sumerian city falls and the third Sumerian city, Larag (possibly also Laraak''See also Council of Five) comes to power. In the next millennium, the Naacals inhabit MuJames Churchward 1931 Lecture and their civilization begins to flourish around 50,000 BCE.Mu Revisited: Was Churchward Right After All? (2012) by Philip Coppens * 41,948 BCE, Larag falls, and the fourth Sumerian city Zimbir (possibly ) rises to power. * 34,000 BCE, marks a significant year for the Council of Nine who establish pre-Egyptian habitation. Their presence marks the Late Egypt. In the following years, the Osirian civilization develops."Ancient Egyptian Culture: Paleolithic Egypt". Emuseum. Minnesota: Minnesota State University. Archived from the original on 1 June 2010) The Nine is attributed to the advancement of the Homo Sapien Sapien ( ), likely the sixth generation human.Lacerta 1999 states that the "seventh generation" humans (modern Homo Sapien Sapien) didn't arise until 8,500 years ago. The skeleton, found in 1980, was dated from nine samples that ranged between 35,100 and 30,360 years. "Dental Anthropology". Anthropology.osu.edu. Retrieved 2013-10-25. This specimen is the only complete modern human skeleton from the earliest Late Stone Age in Africa.Bouchneba, L.; Crevecoeur, I. (2009). "The inner ear of Nazlet Khater 2 (Upper Paleolithic, Egypt)". Journal of Human Evolution. 56 (3): 257–262. PMID 19144388. doi:10.1016/j.jhevol.2008.12.003. Also of note, the become extinct during this period, either by genocide or absorption.[https://genographic.nationalgeographic.com/neanderthal/ National Geographic, Genographic Project, Why Am I Neanderthal?][http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v512/n7514/abs/nature13621.html Nature, The timing and spatiotemporal patterning of Neanderthal disappearance] * 9683 BCE, The Rama Wars break out involving nuclear devastation that triggers the 11,700 years ago. The following events occur at this time: (1) the sinking of Atlantis, (2) an obscure religious center swallowed by the Baltic Sea, is discovered in 2011 as the Baltic Sea Monolith, (3) Gobekli Tepe sinks lower and is also devastated, (4) the Osirian civilization becomes engulfed by the . (Note: This date serves as a candidate date for the "great flood" mentioned in the Sumerian King list that wipes out , which is likely the same flood or ''Deluge in the . If this is the real date for the Flood, then the Anunnaki would have reigned or colonized Earth exactly 250,000 years ago.) * 6500 BCE, The of the "seventh generation" of human begins to flourish.Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary)#Illojiim refers to this period as 8,500 years ago, from the year of the interview in 1999. ;Age of Kali Yuga '' , in Hindu mythology, is the age of darkness and ignorance. People become sinners and lack virtue. They become slaves to their passions and are barely as powerful as their earliest ancestors in the Satya Yuga. Society falls into disuse and people become liars and hypocrites. Knowledge is lost and scriptures are diminished. Humans eat forbidden and dirty food. The environment is polluted, water and food become scarce. Wealth is heavily diminished. Families become non-existent. Average lifespan of people is barely 100 years.H.D. Dharm Chakravarty Swami Prakashanand Saraswati. Encyclopedia Of Authentic Hinduism The True History and the Religion of India,Hardbound, 2nd Edition, 2003 ,ISBN 0967382319 Retrieved 2015-01-21 * c. 3102 to 3082 BCE, Metatron ( ) leaves Earth.In Judaism, Enoch becomes Metatron (Rami Shapiro (24 October 2009). "Enoch's Ascent: A Tale of a Jewish Angel". ZEEK. Retrieved 19 January 2016). Enoch departs in 3082 BCE by Christian calculations (Timeline for the Flood (March 9, 2012), by David Wright). In Hindu mythology, the Lord leaves Earth in 3102 BCE (Times of India article, September 8, 2004". Retrieved 31 December 2015). There is a twenty year margin of error between the two mythologies of departure. * a. 3102 BCE, The Age of Kali Yuga begins after Metatron departs.Metatron being synonymous with Lord Krishna of Hindu mythology, who leaves Earth in 3102 BCE (Times of India article, September 8, 2004". Retrieved 31 December 2015). * 2348 BCE,Timeline for the Flood (March 9, 2012), by David Wright a candidate date for the "great flood" that is mentioned in various semitic scripts, wiping out the last Sumerian capital, . (Note: The dating of the "great flood" at 2348 BCE is based on a Hebrew Bible calculation. Alternatively, 9683 BCE must also be considered as a candidate date for the "great flood" as it would match the sinking of Atlantis. If it is determined that 9683 BCE is the real date for the "great flood", then the Anunnaki would have reigned or colonized Earth exactly 250,000 years ago. Further research required and debate is welcomed.) See also * The Book of Man * Lacerta Files (Summary) Notes Category:Solar System Category:Earth Category:Timelines